Cabeza de gallo y actitud de zorro
by Mili-chan01
Summary: Sano y Megumi tienen una charla en la clínica, con la que termina con una sorpresa para Megumi. One-shot.


Hola fanáticos de Rurouni Kenshin! Soy Sapphire y les traigo mi primer fic de RuroKen, que es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas: Sanosuke y Megumi. Bueno. Les dejo la historia.

Advertencia: Tanto Rurouni Kenshin como sus personajes les pertenecen al gran Watsuki. Yo solo hago esto cuando estoy aburrida.

Cabeza de gallo y actitud de zorro

by: Sapphire

Era una bella mañana en el Tokio de la Era Meiji, parecía que ese momento era de paz, tranquilidad y que nada mas pasaría por un largo tiempo.

Un hombre de unos casi 20 años estaba por entrar a la clínica. Tenia el cabella castaño, ojos marrones y agresivos y un cuerpo digno de los que fue el luchador mas temido. Al entrar ve como una bonita mujer de unos veintitantos, con cabellos negros, ojos el mismo color, piel blanca como la nieve y labios de un hermoso rojo carmesí, atendía a un paciente.

Bueno, solo debe descansar y procurar tomar las medicinas que le di. ¿Esta bien? — Le preguntó al paciente la joven doctora.

Si, Takani-Sensei. Si usted lo dice es porque me hará bien. Hasta luego —

¡Sayonara! — Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego ver que otras personas la necesitaban — ¿Quién sigue?

Aquí, Kitsune — Dijo el joven que la estaba observando, mientras ella le daba la espalda sin saberlo.

Megumi sabia que esa voz era de nada mas y nada menos que de Sanosuke Sagara, se sonrió a si misma. Siempre era gracioso molestar al cabeza de gallo, se volteo y le dijo:

Pensé que ya vendrías, después de todo tu mano no esta tan mal —

No seas tonta, me duela demasiado, como si me la hubieran triturado — Mintió Sagara, era obvio que no le dolía de esa forma pero el quería molestar un poco al zorro con las noticias que tenia del dojo.

La mujer de Aizu saco lo necesario para curarle la mano y se sentó en una silla, luego miro al ex Sekihoutai.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? Siéntate de una vez — Le dijo con el tono que usualmente usaba con él., no le molestaba que el viniera pero tampoco era algo que le fascinaba. El muchacho se acomodo la cinta con enojo y sentó, estaban frente a frente pero no se miraban a los ojos.

Creo que Kenshin y la nena están dando los primeros pasos en la relación, largos y lentos pasos, pero por los menos los están dando — Comento el ex Gangster.

Me alegro por Ken, no por ella —

¿Acaso todavía sigues con ese tonto juego de molestarla con Kenshin? —

No es eso… — Un largo suspiro salio de su boca — Yo no quiero nada con él, son demasiadas complicaciones para una mujer como yo. Preferiría casarme con otra persona hasta inclusive me casaría con alguien tan desagradable como tú.

Ese comentario hizo que Sanosuke abriera los ojos y mirara a la chica, quien estaba empeñada en vendarle la mano. Dejo atrás la cara de sorpresa y decidió seguir con la charla.

¿Entonces no quieres entrometerte en su relación? — Pregunto él con un tono bastante serio. Por que la verdad era que el ex asesino y la dulce Kamiya estaban en un momento muy divino, se estaban enamorando demasiado y Sano no quería terceros.

No — Dijo ella casi en un suspiro — Él ya eligió a la Tanuki y yo no puedo meterme. Ojala que sean felices juntos —.

El que alguna vez fue 'Zanza' sabía que en las palabras de la médica había mucho dolor. Bueno, tal vez no tanto pero lo había, estaba muy seguro de eso. Y eso no le gustaba.

¿Vienes a cenar esta noche? — Le pregunto Sagara con un tono despreocupado y simple, tal como el era.

Lo cierto es que no tengo ánimos para ir al dojo de Kaoru hoy — Dijo la pelinegra.

Yo no hababa de ir a lo de la nena — Aclaró — Yo te pregunte si querías venir a cenar conmigo al Akabeko —

Megumi abrió enormemente los ojos y miro al joven, que tenia un aspecto de normalidad en su rostro…aunque lo que acababa de decir no era nada normal para ellos, pero entonces se acordó con quien estaba hablando.

¿Cómo que en el Akabeko? Te advierto que yo no pienso pagar nada, pájaro. —

Tranquila, Tae nos lo dejara gratis si le decimos que estamos en una cita romántica. Tú la conoces, — Le comento como quien ve llover, de todas formas esas palabras fueron escuchadas por los oídos de la profesional, quien evitaba ponerse colorada.

¿Es una cita romántica? —

No, Kitsune, solo se lo diremos para que nos de comida gratis. Tu solo actúa.

Le dijo en un tono "cómico" el ex luchador.

Eso fue lo suficiente para que ella explotara. La Kitsune dejo la mano de Sano y le gritó que se fuera, entre otras barbaridades más. ¿Qué clase de 'cita' era esa? No existe un hombre mas estupido que el, pensó.

Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Como sea, te espero mas tarde — Le dijo el cabeza de gallo a Megumi para luego darle un pequeño beso en la boca que dejo sorprendida a la mujer…pero después, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos

Ese baka — Dijo

Bueno, eso es todo, les dejo la traducción de las palabras japonesas que aparecieron:

Sensei: Maestro, pero también se les dice así a los médicos

Sayonara: Adiós

Kitsune: Zorro

Tanuki: Perro mapache

Baka: Idiota.

Terminado el 14 de Enero de 2013 a las 11:37 AM


End file.
